Mouth of Darkness
by WithH0n0r
Summary: Dwight and friends are determined to survive the Entity and his mysterious, unpredictable game of life and death. They will need to help each other if they want to beat him, but no one said it would be easy... My envisioning of how the survivors live (and die) in the world of the Entity. Rated T for language but may adjust later to M due to the nature of this content.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you reader for dropping by to check out my story

I didn't see too many serious Dead by Daylight fictions involving the survivors lives in the Entity's realm

So I thought I'd give it a go

Enjoy

 _I don't own anything related to Dead by Daylight or claim anything Behavior entertainment owns. I am merely using their ideas for your entertainment :)_

* * *

"What, ugh… what happened?" I murmured under my breath holding my head. My glasses were slightly crooked and the throbbing in my head felt like someone had hit me with a hammer. Quickly I adjusted the specs and glanced around to see where my co workers were. After all, we were out in the woods camping, and I wanted to ensure I hadn't gotten lost in this forest. My vision slowly started to come back with each blink, and with that so did my balance as I lifted myself onto my feet.

The first thing I noticed was the heat of the flames nearby. The small campfire burned brightly orange red, and there were logs surrounding it. _"This isn't our campsite."_ My face became puzzled clearly unsure of what was going on. Maybe it was a prank? Or maybe I had finally gone crazy. My eyes glanced across the campsite and I saw another figure ahead of me, lying on the ground. He had ruffled black hair and was wearing a green outdoors jacket. My eyes lit up and I ran over to him, shaking him gently.

"Hey! Wake up," I said to him hoping he would awaken.

" _He isn't one of my co workers,"_ I realized.

The unknown character started stirring, climbing with his hands and knees slowly, trying to regain balance and get his bearings. I eased and helped him up while trying to tell him to take it slow.

"Where am I?" The guy grumbled under his breath no differently than I mumbled when I woke. "Who are you?" He asked, jerking his arm away from me, clearly not trusting me.

I threw my hands up quickly in defense.

"Woah guy, I didn't mean to startle you, but I'm just as confused as you."

The man looked at me strangely without saying a word.

"Uhh… My name is Dwight, Dwight Fairfield," I finally said.

"Well, Dwight Fairfield, do you remember anything before we ended up here?" The man replied.

"Nope. All I remember was camping in the woods before blacking out, and now I'm here with you." I said.

Suddenly another figure rose to our side, which startled us. It was a girl. She was black with glasses and a tight fit button up shirt. Her head looked like it was throbbing as hard as mine with how she held her hand against it.

She peered over at us and almost fell backwards.

"Where am I? Who are you people?!" She yelled.

"Calm down! It's okay, we just woke up too." I reassured her, trying to calm her down, mostly because my nerves were firing in every direction. I was impressed that I was able to put on a good show. Deep down though, I was scared out of my damn mind.

The man in the jacket next to me started ruffling around anxiously, and I could tell he was about to do something brash.

"Listen, I have lots of woodland experience. I can get us out of here, we just have to head in a direction and get our bearings," he began to speak. He walked over to the girl and helped her regain her balance, tugging slightly on her arm in a direction away from the campsite. "Just follow me and we'll be okay," he finished.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," said another voice from behind all of us.

I turned around with the others to see who it was. It was another girl, a red head. She had French braids in her hair and athletic gear on. She wasn't paying us much attention, just leaning against a tree and looking at her fingernails as if to inspect them for cleanliness. She was also alarmingly pretty. The silence filled the cold air for a moment before she looked up at us, frustrated.

"I've already tried running away from here. In fact, I ran the entire perimeter. Trust me… you won't get far," she warned.

The man in the jacket let go of the other girl and stepped towards the red head.

"And why is that?"

"Because you'll end up back here. No matter which way you go," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, inquisitive about the situation.

The red head sighed in annoyance and elaborated. "I ran around the campsite further into the woods, and this… this fog started to pick up, and when I kept going it eventually lessened, but I was right back where I began," she explained.

I gulped and shivered with every word. She definitely seemed like she was a competent person, and obviously some kind of track or cross-country athlete. I didn't find any reason to not trust her. Something was certainly off about this campsite though; and even though we were all seemingly in the same predicament, I didn't trust anyone… or at least not yet.

The man and the red head proceeded to argue slightly back and forth. The man explaining how that was impossible, and the red head trying to prove what had happened, going as far as to tell him to run off and see for himself. I had enough of it though and got between them.

"Listen! I don't care what is going on right now, and I know everyone is scared. Lord knows I am right now, but we have to figure this out _together_ not separate," I commanded, proud of myself for stepping outside my comfort zone. The red head shot me a look of aggravation, and I was starting to regret my aggressive decision, but sighed a relief when she lowered her eyebrows and loosened up.

"Fine," the man gave in, "what should we do?"

"Well first off, what are your names?" I asked.

THUMP! went a noise next to us. It was the other girl, she had fallen to the ground completely unconscious.

"Hey! Are you okay!? Wake up!" Yelled the man trying to bring her back.

"Something isn't right!" Panicked the red head. She was looking furiously around the campsite and it was then I began to realize what she had.

The fog was closing in around us rapidly. The air grew colder and my skin started to crawl. I felt like I was being watched from every direction. Like something angry was waiting to leap out at us with its angry teeth, or whatever.

The man fell over the other girl's body and my vision was starting to blacken. I tried reaching out to them, but I felt like death, and like something was trying to lull me to sleep. A whisper kept pulling me deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was the red head, who was slowly closing her eyes and falling as well.

Then everything went black

* * *

I know this was short introduction. There will be more to come soon.

In the meantime, have a horrifically great day! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello reader. Hope you are having a wonderful day.

Here is the first official chapter. If you watched the intro cinematic to DBD then parts of this will seem familiar.

Also thank you to those that reviewed, honestly do appreciate it :)

Enjoy!

 _P.S. Fair warning! You are missing out if you aren't already listening to dark atmospheric horror music while reading this! ;)_

* * *

When I woke up, I was staring straight up at the sky. The ground was cold, and the grass was wet against my arms. Somehow, I felt like I wasn't at that campsite anymore, and upon getting up, realized I was correct in my assumption.

"Jesus, what the hell is happening?" I worded, as if some mystical enigma would give me the answer. The only thing I knew was I was at the campsite, and now I was in this place. If the others were here, then they weren't by me. I felt terribly alone.

" _Maybe they left me? I guess I didn't seem particularly useful, or strong,"_ I thought, but shook the idea away. "I really gotta work on my self esteem," I joked, trying to keep calm. My body was jittery and shaky as I made my first steps forwards. The new environment I found myself in was cold and dark. There were trees everywhere, and small boulders here and there in between. The one thing that really caught my attention though, were the crows. They were absolutely everywhere, cawing like they were at some crow gathering party.

"God I hate crows," I mumbled, which must of startled a couple as they flew off.

After walking for a couple of minutes I saw something else that caught my attention. It looked like some sort of pylon with lights at the top. It was behind a wall which I could only describe as something that looked unfinished. There were breaks in between the walls and a window. In the central area there was a fire barrel and a large generator, weirdly though there was also a strange fixture with a hook on it.

My skin went pale when I saw the hook. It appeared to have a color similar to blood, or at least old dried up blood. Shivers began to overtake me when I thought of what, or who, was once on the end of that thing. The worst kinds of thoughts began to circulate in my mind. My heart starting racing, faster and faster.

" _Wait a minute,"_ I started thinking to myself, catching my breath for a moment, _"That isn't my heart beat."_

I placed a hand on my chest and felt my heart thumping. Sure enough it didn't match the Ba-bumps I was hearing in my ears. The noise started to increase in volume and frequency, like someone was having a heart attack, or was just really excited. The kind of excited you'd expect when finding a twenty-dollar bill on the ground with no one else around to claim it. I heard something that sounded like heavy footsteps from outside the small area with the generator. I decided the best thing to do right now was to hide. To my left was a red locker, and I gladly thrusted myself in there.

The inside of the locker was cramped, and it had an old musty smell. I guess it didn't help that my sweat was making an awful smell too. I loosened my tie slightly and looked out of the vents at the top of the locker doors. I froze when I saw what was outside. It was a man, a large man. His skin was hard to see but it looked like leathery cracked skin. He was wearing some sort of rubber overalls and looked terrifying. The most horrible part about him though, was his mask. It was a cracked white mask with a horrible grin written across it. The monster was brandishing a make shift looking machete with blood on it, and a what looked like a small bear trap in his other hand.

I placed a hand over my mouth to hide my breathing. He came inches from the locker, but never considered opening it as he walked away. I could slowly hear the heart beat fade away. Finally connecting the dots, it wasn't my heart beat that I was hearing, it was his. I could only wonder why I was able to hear his heart beat in the first place.

I slumped down pressing my back against the locker. My throat felt like it had a lump in it and I could hardly think. Slowly my eyes began to water, but I used my sleeve to dry them. Some how someone had kidnapped us and put us in this God-awful place, with that monster. I took a few more moments to myself and wondered how the others were doing. Then after gathering my courage I opened the door again and walked towards the generator.

Upon inspecting it I noticed several wires were stripped on the ends. Some pieces were scattered along the ground and some rusty tools were sitting on top of it. I tried pulling the ignition, but it crackled and cranked.

"Dead," I mumbled.

Some how I knew I needed to fix it. I didn't know why and couldn't explain it, but something was telling me to fix this rig. So, I picked up the tools and started working. The strangest thing was I was no mechanic, but the design was so simple, and it was like I was being given instructions as I went by some unknown force. After some tinkering and elbow grease, along with a few minutes the generator sprung to life. The lights at the top of the pylon were like a beacon. I grinned at the sight of my hard work, but was soon cut off by the most horrifying sound I had heard yet.

"Ahhhh!" Came a sound off in the distance. It sounded like a girl, but I was so scared I couldn't move.

" _Damnit! What the hell did we do to deserve this!?"_ I thought… I breathed in and out slowly, then decided that I needed to check the scream out.

As I made my way over I kept careful to not disturb the birds and used the cover of the trees as I made my way closer. I saw another generator that had been fixed, but directly next to it was a hook. I covered my mouth in disgust when the figure hanging there came into view, almost lifeless. I could hear her whimpers and whines as the bloody hook sat lodged underneath her shoulder. It was the red headed girl from earlier. It was horrible.

I did a quick look around to make sure the monster wasn't stalking us. I didn't hear his heart beat, so I safely assumed I could unhook her without being noticed. So, I ran up to her. She looked up at me when I approached, tears streaming down her cheeks. There was grease on her arms too, she must have finished that generator.

"Please… I need your help, I… I can't feel my shoulder anymore," she cried. "That thing caught me. I tried to outrun him, but he was too fast," she finished.

"It's all right, I got you," I said, reaching up. I grabbed her by the waist to give myself some leverage. I had to pull down then lift to get her off. The noises her wound made caused me to cringe.

"Ahh," she writhed in pain. "Wow that hurts."

"Sorry, I don't think there was a better way to get you off that thing," I replied.

"I know, it's okay," the red head worded.

I grabbed her from underneath her good shoulder and walked her away from the site to behind a boulder.

"Thanks for getting me off of there," she said as I laid her down against the side of a brick wall next to the boulder, it seemed to go for miles.

"No problem, just glad you're okay," I replied pushing my glasses back into place.

"You said we have to work together right… back at the campsite?" She asked.

"Yeah, if we want to survive."

"You asked what my name was earlier, before we came here… It's Meg, Meg Thomas."

Her chest rose and fell with each labored breath. There had to be a way for me to help her. Suddenly I noticed something in my back pocket. It was a small rag along with a small bottle of alcohol, a roll of gauze was in the opposite pocket.

"Where the hell did I get these from?" I said, pulling them out.

Everything felt unnatural about the place we were in. First the campfire, then this other place. I knew exactly what to do and how to fix the generator. Now I had these medical supplies to heal an injured friend.

" _Is she a friend?"_ I thought to myself. Someone had to bring us to this place, and she was already awake when we were back at the campsite. Either way; even if she was an enemy, she was trusting enough to give me her name, and she was injured so she wouldn't be able to do any harm. Might as well help her out… at least until I found some way out of here.

She unzipped her sport top and exposed her left shoulder. The wound was disgustingly gross, but I managed to wipe away the excess blood with the rag from both sides.

"This next part is going to sting," I said.

"I know, just get it over with."

She grabbed a stick next her and bit down on it while I applied the alcohol. Her grunts of pain confirmed that it did indeed sting. Lastly, I grabbed the gauze and wrapped her shoulder. Then she pulled her sport top back over and climbed back to her feet.

"Are you going to be all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I caught a glance at that murderer while he was chasing me and understand a bit about how he followed me. I noticed a few things too. Like those wooded areas with windows, and all the pallets leaning against stuff. It feels like we are being hunted, but whoever brought us here made sure we can get away. _IF_ we play it right and outsmart him," she finished.

"Hmm," I started to reply but found something interesting on the wall down the way a little.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the metal structure. It looked like a gate, with a control lever on the side.

"I don't know; but whatever it is it seems to be our ticket out of here," she said grabbing the lever. It wouldn't budge though.

"Damn!" She yelled, locked.

"What are those lights?" I asked pointing at some lights underneath the console. There were five tiny green bulbs underneath the lever, but only two were lit up. Suddenly we could hear another generator far off in the distance light up. When I looked at the console again, there were three lights lit now.

"Looks like we need to get the generators done to get out of here," I explained. Meg nodded in agreement and we made our way through the woods again.

The fog was terrifying. It whisped and weaved like waves through the forest. If I wasn't so close to Meg I would probably have lost her by now. It was almost like we were dropped into the middle of a horror movie without warning. The fog seemed to almost be alive though, changing it's pattern whenever we walked somewhere different.

"Listen," Meg started, "I know this sounds crazy, but wouldn't it be smarter if we split up? We could cover more ground and find the last two generators before that thing finds us again."

I pondered the notion for a moment as we continued walking. She was injured, but seemed to be holding up well, and we already knew that at least 3 of us could fix the generators. On the other hand, if we both went together and found a generator it would get running quicker with the extra pair of hands. Ultimately it made more sense to cover more ground, that way the murderer couldn't catch us all in one spot.

"Yeah, I think you're right," I replied.

We nodded at each other and began to move in different direction, but I spun around quickly to get her attention.

"Hey if something happens and you can't find me, or anyone else. Meet up at that gate okay?" I said.

She nodded and flashed a quick grin before running off into the trees. I watched her disappear into the fog.

" _Wow she's fast,"_ I thought before walking in my own direction.

It wasn't long before I found another generator. It was standing in a grouping of trees along a pathway. Up much further past it along the same path I could see a tiny building that looked worn down and weathered. Very carefully I crept up onto the site. I inspected around to see if any traps were lain out by the murderer. I hadn't forgotten that he was holding them and figured they weren't meant for bears, and I wasn't about to find myself trapped in one.

I saw a shadowy figure move in the tree line past the generator and kneeled to conceal myself. I peaked to watch who it was, not taking any chances at this point. My eyes lit up in delight when I saw it was the man in the green jacket from at the campsite. He was with the other girl who passed out first. I started moving faster to them, ready to call out. Then I heard the heart beat again.

Ba bump! Ba bump! Ba bump!

I receded back into my spot and observed. Unfortunately, I knew that this monster was hunting us and couldn't give my location away. If he was going to attack them, the best thing I could do was hide and see. I wanted to move. I wanted to tell them he was coming, but they didn't realize in time.

I could see the girl stand up in realization something was happening. She was scanning the area, slowly walking away from the gen. The man continued working, but it was too late. The beast was behind her, and he effortlessly flung her onto the adjacent hook next to the gen. The man in the green jacket heard her screams and turned falling back in an attempt to escape. He crawled backwards, raising his arm to defend himself. The hulking figure seemed to feel nothing though as he swung down with his weapon. I cringed when the blade connected. Motionless, the man was picked up by the murderer, slumped over his back.

" _This is my chance!"_ I told myself. I got up and very slowly started walking towards the girl on the hook while the killer had his back turned to me. I made sure to keep very quiet, conscious of my footsteps. The black girl hung there on the hook, clearly in shock of what was happening. I was distracted for moment, and immediately felt the regret from it, when I accidentally snapped a stick under my feet.

The hulking figure stopped, still holding the other guy over his shoulder. He turned his head to investigate the sound I made. I stopped and tried to act like I was blending in, but this was no fool of a man. He dropped the male in the jacket and started advancing towards me.

"Run!" I heard the girl on the hook yell at me. "Get out of here!"

I stumbled upon turning around to run. My feet caught themselves though and I began running for my life. I could hear the heart beat loudly in my ear. I felt like I was connected with the killer. Like I could feel his blood lust and desire to hook me up somewhere. I was started to run out of breath.

" _Gotta keep moving, gotta keep moving!"_ I thought, trying to motivate myself to move faster.

Before I could realize it, a red glow started to catch up with me along the ground. I didn't have a chance to understand what it was before I felt the sting of pain on my back. When the blade connected I sprinted further.

"Gahh!" I yelled, looking for my options. There were none that looked good.

The only option was a pallet ahead of me inside a group of those broken walls.

Huff huff huff I panted, trying to make it to the wooden pallet. It was my final mistake.

I heard a very loud Snap! followed by a sharp, and indescribable pain which emanated from my left leg. My moment of hope; my moment of triumph, my moment of victory…shattered. I was trapped.

I kneeled in protest against the large man, but he didn't seem to care, as he slashed again at my back. The trap opened, and I was free, free to crawl. I could hardly move. The man picked me up with his huge leathery hands and carried me to a hook. The initial sting wasn't bad as it pierced me. It was the pain that followed shortly after from my weight bearing down on it. I couldn't hold back my tears and didn't have the strength left to try and wipe them this time. Another minute went by and my shoulder became numb.

See, before I came to this place, I had thought I'd seen it all. From horror movies to stories, and just in general the horrible nature of how evil we can be sometimes. What followed after I was hooked was when I finally knew I'd seen it all.

Something began to materialize in front of me.

"What is that thing?!" I asked myself looking down at it. It was crawling up the pole connected to my hook. After a short while it became alive. Huge black spider legs tried to attack me from every direction. The one in the front was trying it's hardest to impale me. I wouldn't let it. I grabbed it and held it back, bouncing between finding the strength to hold it back and dealing with the pain in my shoulder.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled at it, trying to get it to stop.

It wouldn't.

Something caught my attention while I was struggling. A black funnel in the sky opened far in the distance, and I heard a blast come from that direction. In fact, I saw three of them.

" _I hope you guys get out… I'm sorry Meg, I couldn't escape with you,"_ I thought. Maybe I bought everyone enough time, and maybe Meg was able to save the others. I would never be sure.

My strength gave out, and the long black leg wrenched its way through me. I could feel the other legs follow suit.

" _I'm going to die on this hook, in this forest, with no one around me,"_ were my last thoughts.

Oh, how I was wrong about that.

* * *

Well, not much else to say about that xD

Looks like we will see the fate of the gang in the next chapter

Hope you enjoyed! More coming soon.

Have a terrifyingly magnificent day!


End file.
